its a love story
by robstarshipper
Summary: Robin finally has the guts but will bb have the guts to ask raven ROB/STAR BB/RAE
1. Chapter 1

_It's a love story_

_Chapter 1 _

_Robin you need to ask her out said raven what if she says no_

_.AskedRobin trust me she will say yes said raven how do you know asked robin_

_I just know robin trust me said raven as the conversation began to stop as Starfire entered the room hello friends said starfire , as starfire sat down robin came to ask her the question he had been waiting to ask her for as long as the team had started hi star said robin hi friend robin said starfire listen I wanted to ask you something said robin ok said starfire blushing thinking about what the question may have been what she had been hoping for would you like to go to the movies with me ? he said as he began to blush yes said starfire beginning to blush even more well do you want to go now said robin yes just let me get ready said starfire, starfire went flying through the halls in excitement . I told you robin said raven thanks raven said robin you finally asked her said beast boy. Well man you did good you didn't go crazy when you asked said Cyborg _

_Starfire came down the hall in a purple and pink tank and purple shorts and some sandals _

_Wow said robin wearing a red tshirt and some jeans gym shoes but he still had his mask on to conseal his eyes, so you ready said robin yep said starfire_

_Sorry if it was really short_

_Please review it _

_Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's a love story**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Robin and starfire took off on his motorbike and left for the movies.**_

_**Back at the tower **_

_**So Rae said Cyborg what she said how did you get Robin to finally ask her out, me and beast boy have been trying to get him to ask her for a long time said Cyborg you two are always teasing them and making every moment when he had the chance awkward said raven shooting them a angry look. Starfire and robin had just came in the door happy hi friends said starfire hey guys said robin so did you enjoy the movie asked raven oh yes the movie was most enjoyable said starfire what movie did you two see said Cyborg the legacy of Bourne said starfire what she means is the Bourne legacy said robin Oh said starfire its ok star said robin thank you robin said starfire kissing him on the cheek turning to the hall and going in her room, robin began to touch the cheek that his girlfriend kissed all the leader heard was snickers of laughter in the background by his three other team members what ? He said blushing all he heard them say was finally, you guys are so pathetic said robin walking to his room. Now it's your turn you two said Cyborg both blushed and went to their rooms in a fleeing fashion wow said Cyborg putting his hand on the security scanner.**_

_**The next morning raven , starfire and robin woke up to hear beast boy and Cyborg arguing like normal over what was for breakfast , No one wants that nasty tofu said Cyborg making gagging noises just by the sight of the white stuff No one wants meat said beast boy I do said the other three running to the table thanks guys said beast boy sarcastically sorry friend beast boy but meat is just better said starfire getting ready to sit by her boyfriend star is right beast boy meat is better said raven but what does our thoughts about it have to do with you eating it asked robin but my tofu taste better than ravens cooking said beast boy that's it said raven chasing her crush down the hall **_

_**Help! You guys she's going to kill me said beast boy your right bb im going to kill you said raven all the others laughed while watching raven beat beast boy's butt.**_

_**Please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

It_**'**__s a love story_

_Chapter 3_

_That morning raven had given beast boy a black eye. (This part is just telling you what she did to beast boy)_

_The next morning _

_Good morning robin said starfire seeing her boyfriend walking down the hall hey star said robin giving her a kiss on the cheek star I made reservations for a restaurant for tonight said robin this is glorious I must go to the mall of shopping to find something to wear tonight are you supposed to dress the fancy said starfire yes star said robin he loved how she said things the wrong way. Both walked down the hall to the kitchen holding hands , hey love birds said Cyborg hi friend Cyborg hey cy said robin , so I've been planning to get those two together all night said Cyborg you really think you want them to get together since the whole black eye thing said robin yes boyfriend Robin is right she still could be angry and well you know about how her emotions she might make the tower blow up but I have a plan said starfire hope it works it took robin 2 years to ask you out saidCyborg well it was worth the wait said starfire I agree said Robin kissing his girlfriends cheek . Raven came in the room with a smile on her face that will teach him said raven; all the others started to laugh what? Asked raven to break the awkward silence starfire said good morning friend raven how are you? Good idea star whispered Cyborg as he caught on to her plan im happy now that beat the mess out of him said raven friend Raven may we talk in private about something asked starfire sure star said Raven really nervous about the question as the two left the room, Cy what's my girlfriends plan said robin well she is only going to ask how she feels about him said Cyborg oh this is great said robin _

_In ravens room_

_Starfire had been the only titan who had been allowed to come into ravens room more than once , so star what was it you wanted to ask said raven well I wanted to ask how you feel about friend beast boy said starfire one of the lamps in raven's room shattered what was that question again ? Asked raven pulling her cloak over her bob as her pale face turned red you do have the feelings for friend b as she was stopped by ravens hand on her mouth not so loud she said sorry im just happy for you said starfire but star its his feelings I'm worried about what if he doesn't feel the same way _

_Well friend raven I felt like that for a while too when I first found that I had the feeling for boyfriend robin I was afraid of how he felt about me said starfire star how did you think he didn't have feelings for you please he was head over heels for you star said raven well maybe friend beast boy feels the same said starfire smiling at her best friend (besides robin) thanks star now I know that you're a person I have to talk to when im having doubts said raven so raven robin is taking me to a fancy restaurant do you mind coming to the mall of shopping to find something very glorious to wear said starfire sure star said raven as the two walked out the door starfire gave Cyborg the big thumbs up to go and ask beast boy about how he felt._

_Please review_


	4. news about this fanfic and another

Hey readers the 4rth chapter is the last chapter I was planning a breakup between star and rob but then I decided to add in bb/rae so it will be a happy ending but I will be working on a new fan fic about the titans going to the most magical place on earth Disney world its going to be called titans in Disney

(I know that was really a obvious title)

Look out for the new fan fic im working on.

read , review, and comment


	5. Chapter 4

_It's a love story _

_Chapter 3_

_Beast boy came in the living room and turned game station on and put in mega monkeys 4 that he had got for a birthday present hey beast boy said Cyborg and robin turn off game station now said robin no ! scrame beast boy as he continued playing just until the console automatically shut off when robin unplugged it , this better be important said beast boy pretty ticked off it is man said Cyborg it's your feeling said robin beast boy turned around and began to blush what are you two dudes talking about changing his whole tone of his voice we just have one question do you like raven asked robin well its more than like im in love with raven said beast boy robin and Cyborg fell into gasp your in love with raven said Cyborg I thought I was the only titan in love said robin Well you're not said beast boy smiling but the smile soon fell what's wrong bb said Cyborg well I know I love her but what if she doesn't feel the same way said beast boy well beast boy I had regrets about asking star myself but then I finally asked and look at me im in a relationship with the alien I love said robin that's great but what if she says no said beast boy well you just have to try beast boy said robin laying a hand on his shoulder ,alright im going to tell her how I feel said beast boy said will so much excitement the girls came running in the living room , did beast boy win another one of those pointless games of his said raven sarcastically raven can we talk ? Asked beast boy sure beast boy said raven as the two left star gave the boys high fives saying that their plan worked, oh friend beast boy and friend raven are going to be together forever said starfire _

_Uh star we know there going to be together but you can't be sure about forever said robin do you believe we will be together forever? Asked starfire _

_Of course Star said Robin awe said Cyborg as the couple had there first official kiss, beast boy walked in holding raven's hand hi guys said raven are you two going on a date asked starfire yep said raven how of the exciting said starfire star don't you usually say glorious said robin well I learned of the word exciting said starfire the whole team just laughed _

_8years later_

_The titan couples had stayed together and very strong and were the age now of 25 (they were 17 8 years ago) _

_Raven and beast boy were to be married in 3 months and starfire and robin got married and were expecting their very first child a girl._

_I hope you weren't to mad that I didn't add more about starfire and robins baby and bb and Rae's wedding_

_Read Review_


End file.
